Naruto Utopia
by Kannika and Alli
Summary: Utopia is a place of perfection.What if every Naruto Fan got there Utopia?Well Alli and Kannika find out when "They" send all the fans in the world to a sociaty of only Naruto. Self Inserts.Review or PM if you'd like to be in it.
1. Snap! Kannika and Alli lose it

Notes**: Hey! It's our first fanfiction Kannika! "Not really!" Well, as a conjoined account. "Hey! Just get on with it!" fine, ****Naruto does not belong to us, but the Naruto Utopia is ours. "If Naruto was mine, NEJITEN WOULD BE NOW!" Yes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Utopia__: A place of total perfection, paradise, __**a place that does not exist.**__ Dystopia: A place that appears perfect, __**but really isn't**__. They knew those words, Alli and Kannika, that's us. Best friends, Naruto fans. But we never really cared what that meant, until…they decided to get rid of all Naruto fans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"The internet is over filled with Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! It's slowing down our computers. But we just can't delete them all."

"No, but if we got rid of all the fans, then the videos, fanfiction, and fan art would all end." 

"We can't kill all those people."

"Not kill, they want Naruto? Let's give them Naruto."

"How would that fix this problem?"

"That uninhabited island in the middle of the ocean. We could turn it into their paradise. A place of only Naruto. Nothing else. Cut off all connections to the outside world. Cut all connections to the island. Give them what they need. And Naruto exists only there. We can make it illegal once they're all gone."

"That's brilliant. Absolutely ingenious." 

"Then it's settled, let's get it all ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year later…

_Kannika's break:_

"Kannika?"

No response.

"Kannika?"

Still no answer from the blonde, who was staring intently at the piece of paper on the school's gas heater with her fingers clasped together.

"Ka-"

"Sh."

The teacher blinked. "Wha-"

"Shhhhh, I said!" She hissed. "I need to focus to blow up exploding note and make school go kablooey!"

The teacher raised an eye brow. "And What make's you this will work?" She asked in the falsely sweet voice adults use when speaking with babies and toddlers, even though Kannika was in 8th grade.

Then the dreaded words that were slowly diminishing her whole class soon came out of her (Supposedly) sweet little school girl.

"It works, on Naruto."

The teacher just wanted to cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alli's break:_

During the events taking place in that class, Kannika's best friend was beginning to act up in the class next door.

_What is she doing?_ The teacher wondered while staring at his normally hardworking student, huddled in the corner of the room.

"Got to try again. I have to."

He watched the normally sweet brown haired girl. She kept putting her thumb to her brace and sliding up. Then he noticed it was bleeding.

"Alli! What do you think you're doing!? Don't hurt yourself like that!"

"But if I don't draw blood, then I won't be able to summon a frog to crush that annoying boy! And make him go bye-bye." _A frog? Has she lost it?_

"Summoning jutsu!" She looked around annoyed for a minute, but just tried again.

"Why do you think you can summon a frog?"

"Because Naruto did it." The answer made a deep sinking pit feel in the pit of his stomach that made him need to sit down.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**That's it for now! "Crap!" Oh relax! Next time will be the reveal! "Yay!" But we have one more note! ****If you want to be part of Naruto Utopia, give us the name you wish to be called, your gender, your fav character, and a bit about yourself. "You may only be in one, unless you're funny or give us shiny things!" Kannika! They don't have to give us shiny things! They just have to be nice!**


	2. The ship set sails

Notes: **A new chapter and the Utopia will soon be reveled! "We're on a sugar rush!" Thank you for that unneeded info buddy. "Just trying to help!" Yeah, we had some adventures in Naruto Utopia. Good times, good times… ****Thanks to the****people mentioned for letting us put you in the story! (schoolsucks13 and I should know who I am by now.)****Unfortunately, our attempt to own Naruto didn't go over well, so we still don't own it…**

**--------------------------------------------**

-_" You are being made to leave on a boat sailing at 9 pm on February 1__st__. Your attendance is mandatory. If you fail to come, your family will be sentenced to life."-_

Alli, Kannika, everyone down at the port got that letter three days ago. A message telling them to come down. One thing was similar, they were all Naruto fans. Every, last, one of them.

"My poor sweet baby! I can't believe your already leaving home! And they won't allow phones?! This is insane! My baby! I'll try and write!"

"Mom! Stop it!" Alli and Kannika's mothers were smothering them. But soon the sound was made, and they were rushed on to the boat and given folders they were instructed not to open until they were close to the destination.

--------

The salty sea air blew in Their faces, they watched as land and their old lives disappeared. They didn't know where they were going, or why.

"This boat sucks." Alli watched her friend turn green, then throw up.

"Gross buddy."

"I can't help it! This boat, the waves, it all can die!"

"So said it." Alli and Kannika turned to the voices. A blonde haired girl and a happy looking boy. "Hello?"

"Hi! I'm Brian!"

"I'm Annie."

"Alli, and my puking friend here is Kannika."

"Hi. The boat is EVIL! Evil in the form of a boat!" They laughed Alli just shook her head.

"So, you guys from Washington too?"

"No, we were already on the boat. Now were finally going to our destination. I didn't know if I could go to yet another state!"

"What's with the folders anyways?"

"We don't know."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Not a clue. I know somewhere in that direction." Annie pointed the direction the boat was going. "Thanks for that obvious notion." She had an evil smirk. Alli was more distant.

"What cha thinking about Alli-san?" That snapped her out of her trance.

"I'm thinking this might be dangerous to have all these fans here."

"Why?" They looked at their friend puzzled.

"well, there are Fans of pairings, characters, all of them. And they have some of the biggest online fights. What happens when they're all here toge-" The four of them were pushed against the rail forcefully, Kannika and Brian threw up. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry! Fighting NaruHina fan!"

"Die you stupid NaruSaku fan! Naruto's too good for her!"

"Take that back!" The girl jumped back and restarted her fight with the boy. "See? NaruSaku vs. NaruHina always have wars. I just hope we don't get in between that 3 way, LeeTen- NejiTen-NejiHina war."

"WHERE ARE THE NEJIHINA FANS?! I KILLZ THEM!" Kannika ran away from The three other kids. She hates with intensity NejiHina.

"NejiHina hater?"

"Yes, any other pairing that has Neji or TenTen in it besides NejiTen, she hates."

"Oh." Suddenly, Alli saw her friend Cynthia (who they call Cyndi), fighting another girl.

"Another Sasuke fangirl?" Alli shouted to her friend who waved fast then continued the fight. "Yeah! She says Sasuke's hers! He's MINE!" She threw her on the ground.

"You have weird friends."

"Yes I do Annie."

"Hey Susan, go find Kannika, make sure she's not in a fight." Alli looked at Annie strangely. "Susan?"

"I call him girls names."

"I see. I wish Yope was here so I could do that."

Brian came back with Kannika, whose hair was a mess and her shirt had a rip.

"You found the fans?"

"No, LeeTen." Alli looked at her friend like she was two.

"Don't give me that look you perv! You love Lee!"

"Yes I do, spandex is good."

"I like Gaara, Kakashi, and Sakura"

"I like Hinata, Jiraiya, and Tobi!"

"I like Neji! He's so hot!" Alli began to drool a bit from a Lee picture she remembers.

"Ahh! Spit!"

"Huh?"

"I don't like spit!" Even though she was scared of spit she was still looking straight into Alli's eyes…which scared her a little. Alli rubbed the spit off her lips. "sorry."

"No, you didn't…Pencil!" She took a pencil out and stabbed Alli's shoulder.

"Um? Ouch?"

"She does that."

"That's ok, Kannika has a problem with poking people." Alli looked over to Kannika poking her other shoulder.

"I've been smacked in my shoulder's so much I don't feel those pokes or pencil stabs."

They both stopped and were a bit miffed.

------

"Omg, I'm bored."

"Frick, this is boring." All of them were sitting on the deck when the announcement came over the speaker.

"YOU MAY NOW OPEN THE FOLDERS." The kids opened up the folders. Inside was a note, a key with an E and number keychain, a channel guide for some reason, a map, and a packet of rules.

"What are these?"

"Rules and stuff. The key must be for a…oh, an explanation!" They noticed a letter in the back of the folder.

**-You maybe wondering what's going on.-**

"That's an understatement of the highest degree"

**-You are all Naruto fans, your taking up space.-**

"What the frick?"

**-We decided to give you your Utopia. The perfect place for you Naruto fans, and island of only Naruto.-**

"That sounds cool."

"I like things other then Naruto! I love Naruto believe me, but an entire island only of Naruto?"

"The rules say only Naruto, nothing else." Alli was glancing through the rules with Annie while Kannika read the letter and Brian looked at the note. The note was really a pass in. You turn it in, they read it, and you get your first uniforms.

"Uniforms?! NOOOO!"

"Well, they'll be Naruto related."

"What's a Utopia anyways?"

"A place of perfection, paradise…and…and…Do you remember the last thing?"

"Nope." Kannika continued the letter.

**-You will get uniforms which consist of your favorite character. You can get others after a week on the island. You will live in apartments consisting of 3 people. You can tell who your with from the letter and number. The letter is your area, the number is your apartment.-**

"What you guys get?" Kannika and Alli got E3, Brain and Annie got E4.

"We're neighbors!"

"Kannika, I hope our other roommate is a boy!"

"Annie! Think our roommate will be another girl?" Kannika smacked Alli really hard, Annie stabbed Brian with the pencil.

"Perverts!"

"Bad Susan!"

"What?"

"What did I say?" They shook their head and Kannika continued the letter.

**-There is no money, everything's free. But Security is tight everywhere, there is no stealing or you will 'disappear'.-**

They gulped. "Wha-What does that mean?" They shrugged while shaking.

"That's in the rules too."

**-The only shows will be Naruto related, all younger kids can watch Konaha street, which will be like sesame street.-**

"That's just stupid."

"sounds funny."

**-If children are conc…-**

"Can I skip this part!?"

"Here" They read it to themselves.

**-All previous fanfiction and others will still be intact.-**

"That's good."

**-You must become part of a club. No exceptions.-**

"I'm joining NejiTen!"

"I guess I'll be in a Lee fan girl's club."

**-Those shall be like careers. That is it, when you reach your apartment you will get yet another.-**

"freaky."

"Yeah."

"Hey Look! Land!" They all gathered around to see the first sight of land, in nearly ages.


	3. Land!

Notes: **The Utopia is here! Or, we're there, or- "Oh just get on with it Alli!" Ok! On with the show! And thanks to redit and Sabaku no jess, who are both in here! "Just on with it you dorky perv!" I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The kids all stared at the approaching island's silhouette. A girl wearing a Gaara T-shirt walked up to them.

"Um…Hi."

"Hello?"

"I'm a little nerves asking this, but, I'm looking for my roommates. Do you know anyone with E6?"

"Huh? N-" Kannika and Alli's friend Cyndi came running up to them.

"Hey, what's your guy's room number? I have E6."

"Well, that's not ours but…"

"Jessica."

"Jessica here has that."

"You a Sasuke fan girl?"

"No. I love Gaara!"

"We'll get along just fine." The two began talking and Alli began to wonder who would be their roommate if there's three to a room.

"Alli, Kannika, Jessica and me are going to find the last one, ok?"

"Fine, catch you two later." They left, the four kids decided to split up to look for their last too.

"Catch ya Later Annie! By Brian!"

"Seeya!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Kannika and Alli failed this mission horribly. The got to the island before they found them. They would meet them there anyways. Everyone was rushed off the boats and into separate lines. Alli and Kannika were separated.

_What the hell's with this line? At least it's shorter then some of the other lines._

Alli then noticed Justine getting a pack with Sasuke cosplay clothes. And in the line next to her, Annie was getting cosplay too. _What the h-e-double hockey sticks? What's going on here?_ It was her turn.

"Alli? 14? Lee fan girl?"

"Yeah, what of it."

"Watch that attitude missy! Now here, for one week, these are the only clothes." They were Rock Lee's clothes from the third movie. "Sweet. Though not warm for this season."

"You can get other characters when the clothe stores open in a week, now go find your roommates, go home, and change."

"You're a really nice lady you realize?"

"Kid, I hate this job."

"Sucks to be you then!" Alli turned with her back pack of Naruto and other stuff, and a pack of Lee clothes, she went to find Kannika.

---

"Hey Bud!"

"I was told to stand here and wait till two more of my group comes."

"Huh, that lady told me some very mean words!"

"Barley here 10 minutes and you have already made enemies. Good going oh genius."

"I like being a pain!" Someone holding Shikamaru (Chuunin) clothes came up to them.

"E3?"

"Yeah, I'm Alli!"

"Kannika."

"Redit."

"Hi!" Kannika looked at them then whispered into Alli's ear.

"are they a boy or a girl?"

"Idiot! They're obviously…"

"You know, I'm not sure what I am anymore. Just so you know." Alli and Kannika almost looked like stressed chibis. You could barley see the black and purple squiggle lines behind them. Alli shook and smiled again.

"Well then. I guess that doesn't matter as long as we know your name huh?"

Redit smiled, Kannika slapped her forehead. But shook her head and smiled.

As they were fallowing the digital GPS (which none of them knew how to use) Redit started speaking.

"This is really weird how they put all the Naruto fans in one place huh?"

"I'm wondering why."

"Probably to have us all kill each other." Kannika and Alli looked fast and scared at the older child. "WHAT?!"

"Well, maybe they know were all crazy, so they put us all here to go crazy on each other."

"That's a creepy thought."

"OH YOU THINK ALLI!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kannika began freaking out while Alli and Redit stared at her.

"I-I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's not your fault, she's crazy. I am, but I also haven't been eating sugar today."

"NOOOO! I DO NOT WANT MY WORLD TO END!"

They shook their heads and Alli dragged Kannika to their apartment.

----------------------------------------------------

It was kind of small…mostly cause the tv was huge!

"SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT SPINS! That TV is why tv was invented!"

"That's pretty big."

"Ooh!! Let's put on the scene with Neji's butt!"

"Let's not and say we didn't." Kannika smacked Alli on the back of her head.

"Everyone's a critique." Alli notice a phone, maybe she should call her mom. She looked at it, but the only numbers had E's next to them, and it had labels of the clubs. _Rock Lee, Fan girls. Well, they said I had to pick a club!_ She called, afterwards, she was smiling.

"Why are you Happy?"

"In this place, your given your rank in a club by how soon you sign up!" Alli skipped off to her room to change. Kannika and Redit wrestled for the phone when the speakers came on that said…

"NOW YOU ARE BEING RELEASED TO FIND A CLUB, EITHER CALL OR GO THERE TO RESERVE YOUR SPOT. YOU ARE GIVEN A RANK BY HOW SOON YOU SIGN IN. YOU CAN LATER FIGHT FOR AN UPGRADE IN RANK."

"well, that's a little late for Alli." Meanwhile, Alli was trying on the uniform. She noticed the headband with a note.

-You must wear the headband at all times. 

"Well, whatever. It's a Lee headband…sort of." The note also said that headbands were given by favorite character at the time, gender, and if you're married or not.

"Hmm, WEDDING HEADBAND! That I must see!"

---

Kannika and Redit were already dressed by the time Alli came out of her room.

"You two are fast."

"Yeah." Kannika was fixated on the tv. It was just a commercial, for Naruto Chocolate. Redit was just trying not to get drooled on.

"You're lucky Annie isn't here." They heard a knock and Redit got it. They wanted to be away from drolly.

"I think your friends are here! What's your names again? Oh right. Cyndi and Jessica!"

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"We signed up already, we decided to stop by for a bit."

"Hey then, well, this is Redit."

"Hi!"

"Hello." Kannika and Alli noticed in the lighted up room more about Jess, on the boat it was dark and sort of rainy. She had purple hair and was wearing Gaara (filler arcs) Clothes.

"Hey."

"Is your hair naturally purple?"

"I will never tell you."

"That's fine with us."

" How long has Kannika been drooling?"

"Long enough!" Alli and Redit pushed her off the couch.

"Oww! Yuck! Spit!"

"Relax, it's your spit!"

"Hey! Anyone alive in here? EWW! SPIT!" Annie and was freaked in a Sakura (No pink hair) cosplay. Brian was dressed like Jiraiya.

"Hi!"

"Spit."

"Kannika, clean up your spit."


	4. Clubs and stuff

NOTES:** PLEASE DON'T HURT US! "We're sorry!" We had a lot to do, and I got more wants to be in it and junk. So, yeah, sorry. Thanks Pyronix, and Sora Tsubasa who are new in this one!**

**We don't own Naruto blah, blah, blah…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alli woke up to a loud thud. She came out her room to see Redit holding Kannika's door.

"What are you doing?"

"I told her NejiTen was on TV, and just before she came out I slammed the door. I think I broke her nose."

"If I miss the NejiTen, you are dead!" Alli slapped her face, pushed Redit against the wall and opened the door fast. Kannika came flying out and flipped over the couch.

"Ouch."

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Where's the NejiTen!?"

"There is none!"

"Redit, I am going to smack you, once I can feel my feet again."

"Come off it moron, and get ready. We have to go do the club thing."

"Right!" Alli shook her head, she hates getting up fast, and it normally puts her in the bad moods of bad moods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alli and Kannika had to go the opposite way of Redit, Redit was going to the Anti-Sasuke club, They were headed to The Lee Fan club and NejiTen club. They did manage to meet up with Cyndi, Jessica, Brian, and Annie on the way. Annie and Cyndi brought their roommates Alli and Kannika haven't meet yet.

"So you two are?"

"I'm Hikiri, I'm going to the Hinata Fan club, not Fan girls or anything, I'm just a fan." Hikiri was a shy girl, she wore a Hinata chuunin exams cosplay.

'Understandable, don't be so shy, we're not evil."

"Alli is."

"No, I'm slightly pervy, that's all."

"What about me?"

"Right sorry, you are?"

"Takuya. I'm headed to the NaruHina fan club!" Takuya was a boy who wore Naruto Shippuden. He wasn't as shy as Hikiri. Cyndi must get annoyed by her roommates. She whispered into Alli and Kannika's ears.

"Save me, she seemed ok, but now she's annoying me because I like Sasuke!"

"So? I annoy because of that." She smacked the back of Alli's head.

"Do that if you wish, the back of my head has no feeling."

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's all have a party today!" They all looked at Brian. "What!?"

"Sure! All of you! Party at our house, 7 o'clock! Bring Redit!" They nodded, sounded like a good idea. Hikiri and Annie…that was not on the top of their lists.

"Susan!"

"Are we ready? It sounds like fun, but…"

"We can handle it!"

"Kannika and me can help!" So it was decided, and they all separated to their respected clubs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kannika:

"Welcome all to the NejiTen Fan club!"

"Yeah!"

"This is NejiTen? I came to the wrong one! I was looking for LeeTen!" They all turned to the very stupid boy, and remembered one rule on the list. Murder is ok. That guy's family got a sad letter. Kannika, was having fun.

------------------------------------------------------

Alli:

She sat in the presidents chair. Her chair. And stared at the other club members, not a lot.

"Okay, how about, our first order of business… Let's watch the drunken Lee episodes and count how many times his butt's up to the screen!" The other girls cheered. Very loud in her ear.

"Oww."

"Bring the spandexy glory!"

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who said that!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Jessica:

Jessica sat there, brought out sharp pointy things. And became leader of the Gaara Fan girl's club very fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by quick. And the clubs were set free after being given cards to obtain stuff with.

"Hey Kannika, what did you guys do?"

"Killed a LeeTen fan."

"You couldn't have waited a week to start?"

"Oh yeah, what did you do?"

"Counted how many times Lee put his butt to the screen, answer, we didn't bother counting."

"He's a man whore."

"I'm going to kill you so de-"

"Alli! Kannika! Go get Redit!" Brian waved to them as he ran off. Alli and Kannika ran to get Redit, then sped over to Their friend's place…Don't you wish you were here? No? Good choice.

"Dude! Tornado go through here?!"

"No, Susan did."

"Would you stop that!?"

"Where did that voice come from?"

"I'm not sure, Debbie! Clean this apartment now!"

"I will when I can find out where I am!"

"Hikiri, are you miserable?"

"No, but it would help if I could find my way to my room." Everyone shook their head and picked up an arm full of stuff and threw it in Brian's room. Brian was under a table.

"Oh, that's where I am."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kannika and Redit continued fighting, Annie called Brian girl names, Hikiri was became less shy, and Takuya was the only partial sane one in his apartment. But a week came up quick, and clothing stores were packed for yet another week.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, this chapter sucked. "It'll be better next time…hopefully" Shut up Kannika. It's ok. Next time's will be better. And we need more Lee fans. "There are none" You know what Kannika, that's it! First calling him…well a man whore, and now saying he has no fans! Gosh! "Well let's just see." We shall.**


	5. Cursed Plushie

NOTES:** Sorry I had the flu. "She hasn't been in school! I'm so lonely." Get over it, these readers want Utopia. Utopia is a society, blah, blah perfect. Don't own Naruto, I own Rock Lee though. "Alli!" **-**Gets smacked**- **FINE! I don't own Lee. Unfortunately…Can I own Gaara? "NO!" Fine.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alli was having a nice dream about Rock Lee. Though it was interrupted by a constant jab in the shoulder. "Whatever's doing that, stop before I break you." Her mattress was suddenly flipped and she was on the floor. "Ouch! Alright! Who's the dead one!?" Kannika pointed to Brian, who pointed to Annie, who pointed to Takuya, who pointed to Jessica, who pointed to Hikiri who looked stunned because everyone was pointing at her.

"I didn't do it! It can't flip a mattress with someone on it!"

"You have 10 seconds to say who did it before I make all of you disappear." The gulped and pushed Kannika.

"thanks guys."

"Of course only you would be stupid enough."

"Uh, yeah. See, we need you to work the oven for breakfast."

"If none of you can, why didn't you get Redit."

"They lock room. You're nice enough not to." Alli's eye twitched.

"Fine. I'll show you how. But if you forget…just have chocolate for breakfast." Hikiri and Annie gasped.

"We can do that!?"

"Sure, there's no parents."

---------------------------------------------------

Once everyone had breakfast, and Alli broke the lock on Redit's room, she turned on the tv. All that was on was news.

"Why is there news? It's only going to be about Something stupid."

"_The first child was born on the island…"_

"There was a baby born? We haven't been here 9 months!...have we?" Annie poked Brian with a freshly sharpened pencil. "Ouch!"

"Susan, we've only been here two weeks. I'm pretty sure, the kid was not conceived on the island."

"I wonder if any kid will ever be."

"They'll be raised a Naruto fanatic."

"Great. More competition." Alli suddenly realized something.

"What the h-e-double hokey sticks were you all doing in our house so early!?" They looked at each other.

"Uh…nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kannika walked down the street. She was forced to. Even though it was Saturday and clubs weren't open, Alli would kill her if she stayed in. She noticed on thing, in a store's window.

"Oh! Neji Plushie…" She started drooling at the plush doll.

"Must, have, plushie." She walked in to the smell of…MUFFINS!...sorry, wrong fanfiction. I mean cookies.

"Can I have the Neji plushie? I have my card."

"The Neji Plushie? Sure, it comes with an Orochimaru plushie."

"But Orochimaru scares me…and OrochiNeji is wrong."

"No, not a couple set, just they come together, you can't get one with out the other." Kannika thought. Would it be worth it?

"Give me the plushies!"

----------------------------------------------

She cuddled the Neji plushie as she headed home, forgetting about her agitated friend. The Orochimaru plushie still in the bag. Once she got to the door, she threw the Orochimaru plushie over her shoulder into the street. Then walked in.

"Kannika? Why are you-"

"Neji." Alli just looked at her weird as the door knocked. Kannika opened it to an 11 year old with the Orochimaru plushie.

"I think you dropped this." Kannika took it back disdainfully. She thanked him and shut the door.

"Well, that was weird. I'm gonna throw this out the window." She opened the window and dropped it, only for it to fall on someone dressed like Kankuro.

"Hey you stupid kid! Don't drop your toys!"

"Wow that girl even acts like Kankuro." They threw the plushie back at Kannika. Now she was angry. Alli laughed.

"What are you laughing at."

"I'm watching you get payback for flipping my mattress. I don't know why you got that but you now have it for life." Kannika threw the plushie at Alli who then pretended to be a zombie and brought back over the plushie.

"I think you dropped this." Kannika snatched it back.

"You're so funny Alli!" Kannika said sarcastically. Alli smiled as Kannika brought the curse plushie to the bathroom. Shoved it in the toilet, and flushed.

"Good bye evil plushie!" She laughed evilly, then slammed the door behind her.

---

Later Alli was napping on the couch, Kannika was eating cookies, and Redit was brushing their teeth. That's when they noticed something…

"Uh, I was brushing my teeth when I noticed this…thing." They held up the plushie with a pair of clamps.

"Oh my god! Will that thing never die!?" Alli opened one eye and fell off the couch laughing. Kannika was pissed, and Redit had no idea what was going on.

"Is something wrong?" Kannika grabbed the clamps and put the plushie in the trash, then took the trash out side and burned it. She walked back in.

"I burnt it."

"Ok."

"It's going to be back."

"What?"

"It's a cursed plushie. It maybe ashes now, but I swear it's going to come back perfectly fine…it also burned blue."

"Cool."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now! Come back to see if the plushie will come back, and if you know me, TwoDragonFire, it probably will. "Oh, so now you're going to tell everyone who you really are?" I enjoy being TwoDragonFire. Kannika. "Whatever, if you want to be in the story, you still can be. And sorry it's a short chapter."**


	6. Night of the living plushie!

**A/N: Yes, we need to update this more. Yes we're bad. Yes we should jump off a cliff. But we're working on something else for you guys! ****We don't own Naruto. Yes it's sad.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kannika was hugging her Neji plushie while sitting on the floor. Redit and Alli wee too busy watching mindless brain washing dribble on the TV. LOUD knocks fallowed.

"Stop! I'm getting up! Don't break that door! We need it to keep NejiHina LeeTen fans away from Kannika so they don't kill each other!" Alli said then angrily got off the couch. She opened the door and sitting in perfect condition was the Orochimaru Plushie.

"Um, Kannika! I think it's for you."

"Really?" She looked and so did Redit. Redit fell off the couch laughing, while Kannika rolled around on the floor screaming bloody murder.

"IT'S GALLOWING ME! KEEP IT AWAY! SHUN! SHUN EVIL!"

"Oh relax moron. I bet it's just Takuya trying to make you scream again."

"Nope. I didn't do it." All three people who actually lived in that house screamed.

"What the? How the!"

"You left the door open." Alli looked out the door, then turned to see Brian and Annie.

"WTF? Who's trying to mess with me?"

"Relax! You just have to close the door every once in a while." Alli and Kannika both tried resisting looking out the door, but then turned. When they turned again, there was Hikiri! 

"OMFGWTF?" Everyone except Redit, Alli, and Kannika were laughing. Those three just shook. Kannika picked up the plushie and slammed the door. Not risking someone else coming in.

"You'll have to show us how to do that." Redit said while picking themselves up off the floor.

"So, what's with that plushie anyways? It was on the door step and had a note saying come on in!"

"Then where's the- Screw it. Brian, Takuya. Help me rip this plushie into a million pieces." The two boys got a grin. Annie raised her hand.

"Can I help?"

"More the merrier!" Kannika said while bringing out a bat, scissors, and a rabid weasel tied to a stick.

"How-"

"Don't ask, just don't go near the mouth, and Annie, stop looking it in the eyes, you're only making it less able to control." Kannika said lowering the weasel to the plushie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alli and Hikiri were ready to kill the others. They were covered in plushie guts.

"There is fluff in my eye." Hikiri said with an I'll-kill-you look in her eye.

"You better hope Jessica and Cyndi are willing to hide you, 6 second head start."

"Is that really nessisar-"

"6-5-"

"RUN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, the rather large group of kids strolled down the street, Jessica harassing Cyndi about liking Sasuke, Alli drooling over fanart to present at the next Lee Fan girl meeting, Annie freaking out at Alli's drool, Kannika hugging her Neji plushie while talking too fast to Hikiri, Brian and Takuya trading cards and sometimes fighting over fair deals, and Redit trying to pretend they only come with us for the complete random crack that splurrs from they're mouth…everything was fine, till the Orochimaru plushie was standing on it's own in front of them. The group huddled together in fear. The plushie's head spun like the exorcist girl's head. The entire group screamed.

"WHAT DOES IT WANT?"

"LEAVE US ALONE! WE DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"-insert random generic scream-" The plushie walked towards them and they froze, especially Hikiri and Brian. 

"Maybe if we don't move, it won't see us." They stood still, and the plushie jumped into the center of the group. 

"GAAAHHHH!" 

---

"WTF?" Kannika woke up. She grabbed her Neji plushie then splashed water in her face. She looked in the mirror, then sat on the floor and hugged her Neji plushie while Alli and Redit zoned out in front of the TV. All of a sudden, the door knocked loudly…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you enjoy this random chapter? We actually didn't have any other ideas then to have an evil plushie try to kill us. YOU CAN STILL BE IN THE STORY IF YOU WANT! ;3**


	7. Chocolate Storm

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! We know we need to update faster. We're truly sorry for that. "Our bad! Don't hate us!" Yes, so this one is to be random! THANKS TO **_**Guitar-Blonde-is-a-Baka**_**. She's new to this chapter!**

**Copyright: No luck in owning Naruto yet, but we may be making a break through. We're offering cookies. But until they give us the message, no we don't own it.**

* * *

"PREVERTED BAKA!" Kannika smacked Alli.

"Ouch!" Alli said standing back up. The two plus Redit and Brian were outside the chocolate store they've been hearing about. But Alli had to talk. "What did I say this time!?" Alli asked after having Redit help her back up.

"Oh nothing but, man! I can't wait to get a Rock Lee chocolate so I can lick it till it melts! YOU PERVERT!" She smacked Alli into Brian and he caught her before she fell.

"Ok! I get it, that was a bad one. But You have to admit it was funny!" Brian and Redit kicked the dirt on the ground with red faces. They didn't say anything risking getting smacked upside their heads by Kannika. No matter how funny it was, they saw what she did to NejiHina fan. Alli was annoyed.

"Ok, THANKS FOR BACKING ME UP!" They shrugged and the 4 went inside. It was a pink and yellow room with giant chocolate statues of the original 12 genin and The sensei. They gasped until they heard a WAHOO! They looked to a girl dressed like Kiba with an Akamaru plushie on her coat.

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE!?" She yelled.

"I don't you should! You're already crazy enough!" She grabbed the clerk's collar.

"There is no such thing as crazy enough!" She hissed. Alli and Kannika ran up smiling.

"Way to go! You are totally right!" Kannika smiled.

"You sound awesome already! I'm Alli! This is Kannika." Alli pointed to Redit and Brian. "Introduce your selves!"

"Hi, I'm Redit."

"Brian!" Brian and Redit walked up behind the girls.

"Hi! I'm Amy! I HAVE ADHD!" She yelled. Alli got excited.

"SO DO I!" Alli smiled and the three behind her sighed. A worker came out screaming.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW! THE CHOCOLATE MAKER'S GONNA BLOW!" The kids looked to him.

"What?"

"RUN!" It exploded, sending out a giant wave of chocolate. Over taking the kids, the workers, and a half mile radius. It also grabbed Jessica, Hikiri, Annie, Cyndi, and Takuya.

"WHO MADE CHOCOLATE EXPLODE ON ME!?" Annie yelled, getting a mouthful of the chocolate. The others opened their mouths to scream, (Along with many people on the street), but just ended up getting a mouthful of different chocolates. By the time it stopped, they kids were chocolate coated.

"Ouch…stomach ache." Hikiri said grabbing her stomach and making a lurch like she may (and did) eat too much chocolate.

"It'll that weeks to get this chocolate out of my hair!" Kannika cried, then licked her hand remembering she was coated in chocolate. Alli, Brian, Amy, and Takuya jumped around in a chocolate puddle.

"CHOCOLATE! IT'S RAINING CHOCOLATE!"

Redit coughed as they choked on chocolate.

"We're all going to have to get new clothes! These are permanently stained!" Cyndi screamed.

"TIME TO GO SHOPPING!" The girls yelled, except Alli and Amy who slipped in chocolate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After the chocolate and intensive shopping, the kids relaxed in their new outfits, they watched the third movie together. Although they had a hard time listening because every second Lee was on screen Alli jumped up and proved why _she_ was the president of the Rock Lee Fan girl's club in Naruto Utopia land.

"Will you shut up!?" Kannika demanded.

"If Neji was on that screen, _you'd _be jumping up on the couch and screaming I LOVE YOU NEJI! And you know it!" Kannika's eyes darted.

"I didn't say anything." Her face turned purple and Amy grabbed Alli's waist/head band thing and pulled her back onto the couch. She landed with a thud, then it went to the part where Kakashi's arm was turned to stone and Amy jumped up.

"NO! KAKASHI! HOW COULD THAT GUY!?" She yelled. That's when…the evil plushie jumped through the window covered in chocolate and hissing!

"AHHH!" All the kids screamed. Amy ran up and threw it into a garbage disposal. The others stared shaking. They didn't expect it to return a third time. They _really _didn't expect Amy to throw it into a garbage disposal.

"Is it dead?" Hikiri asked, standing behind Takuya and Redit, who sprung up seeing it again.

"for now. But pure evil will come again. Or it will finally be _dead._" Jessica said holding a Kunai to Annie's face by accident.

"Hey! Jess! Watch where you point that thing! You could've poked my eye out and I'd be BLIND!" Annie and Jessica then had a very…very…very long staring contest before Brian clapped his hands making the two girls blink.

"YOU BLINKED! I BLINKED!? BRIAN!" The two girls looked to Brian very angered. Brian just smiled, Alli and Amy watch the screen while gnawing on chocolate, Kannika rolled around on the floor screaming about the plushie returning, and the others made bets on weather Annie and Jessica will kill Brian.

**Well, we updated! Yay for Us! And Hikiri, can you send you're info again? My computer deleted it when I was double checking you're name. "You're computer sucks sometimes buddy!" Only when the mouse starts bleeping out! I have to beg my parents for a new one. Till next time! BYE!**


	8. Oh no, here the stupid comes!

**A/N: Look what I did! I'm updating! Yeah for Kannika and Alli! "We can be geniuses sometimes! Like when there's a blue moon and when heck freezes over! Someone know Algebra for Alli?" Shut up! I'm getting help! Now lets just start this thing! **

**Copyrights: We own Utopia! But not Naruto…or Lee…"Or NejiTen…"**

* * *

Alli was sleeping in her bed. Calm and peaceful. Now this isn't like before, no one was attempting to wake her up to work the oven. Redit and Kannika just want to do something to see if she's a Rock Lee fan girl true and true. They paid a Rock Lee fan (Not fan girl or fan boy) who looked exactly like Rock lee in every way to sit on her bed.

"She'll either scream in terror, which I hope she does, or possibly…." Kannika trailed off whispering to Redit. They nodded.

"ALLI! WAKE UP!" Alli blinked and rubbed her eyes. She glared at Redit who yelled, looked at Kannika, then the Rock lee clone.

"Out of my room." Alli hissed.

"But we thought you loved Lee!" Kannika mocked thinking she won.

"No, not Lee. You two. I need to be alone with this hot sexy beast." Redit, Kannika, and the Rock lee had blank faces. Kannika and Redit ran out the room screaming.

"Wait!? You're leaving me here!? Hey! HEY!" Lee look alike screamed. He attempted to run, but Alli got him. Redit and Kannika sat at the door.

"Ok, she did the second thing." Redit shook. The door was suddenly knocked behind them and the Lee ran out with a rip down the spandex.

'She's crazy! I barley escaped." He ran out the door. Alli stepped out.

"What did you do to that poor boy!?" Kannika yelled.

"Nothing. He's a friend from the conjoined Rock Lee club and Rock Lee fan girl's club. The three branches of Rock lee fans are very tightly woven. He told me yesterday you were planning on doing that and paid him 50 chocolate Kunai. Next time, don't mess with the never been princess." Alli chuckled and stepped on Kannika and over Redit.

"There's no getting around her evil is there?" Redit asked.

"No, she just has ADD and refuses medication." Kannika huffed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey…do you guys know what Redit is?" Jessica asked. Her, Amy, and Brian wanted to know.

"We are not having an episode of this." Alli hissed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we find out?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead." Kannika took a drink of her soda. The three laughed evilly, and fallowed Redit out the door in secret.

-

"Alright! Redit's gonna slip up sometime!" Brian chuckled. Redit walked towards the bathroom, looked around to see a video game store.

"Video games!" Redit looked at them and the three kids moaned.

"AHH COME ON!" Redit looked over their shoulder and the three bolted.

"That didn't work." Amy said.

"I know!" Jessica pulled out a bottle.

"What are those Jessica?" Brian asked confused of the picture of Gaara on it.

"It's a bottle to make me more like Gaara! I'm developing them myself with my cool awesomeness!" She opened the bottle and ate them all. Brian and Amy looked to each other then back to her.

"Was that smart?" Brian asked.

'Can I have one's to make me more like Kiba or Kakashi?" Amy asked. Suddenly Jessica began to twitch. Takuya and Annie came running up when they saw the twitching.

"What the h-e-double hockey sticks!?" Annie yelled.

"Did she take all the pills in that bottle!?" Takuya asked freaking out. The two nodded. Takuya looked scared.

"RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Takuya ran screaming in the opposite direction. Annie looked at them.

"What happened Here Susan!?"

"Well, we were trying to find Redit's gender, and she took them all thinking it would be helpful!" Brian said. Trying to avoid eye contact with her, which is nearly impossible.

"We don't think it's helpful." Amy said, locking eyes with Annie. Sand suddenly surrounded Jessica.

'Time for fun!" she dropped the bottle, Amy picked it up and gave to Annie.

"Warning to myself, don't take all the pills at once or you'll go mini shukaku again…I'm going to suggest we run now." Annie said. The three turned to the opposite direction, but fell when sand grabbed at their ankles.

"You're not going to play with me?" Jessica/shukaku hissed.

"No! WE WANT TO LIVE!" Amy screamed grabbing at the ground. Hikiri walked by.

"Hikiri! Do something!" She looked at them, then turned in the other direction and left.

"SOME HELP!" Brian yelled very angry as the sand dragged them to her.

"Oh Jessica! It's us! Your best friends!" Amy pleaded.

"Or we can be if you help us!" Brian tried saying.

"Please don't kill us. We don't make a satisfying squish noise when you kill us!" Annie cried.

"But, I won't know that till I try now will I?" Jessica/Shukaku hissed. "Sand cof-"

"Yo sandy!" Hikiri and Cyndi interrupted her. They had a giant fire hose.

"Take a giant water pressure!" Then turned it on, and flew backwards from the water blast. Luckily, they got everyone within the three blocks overly soaked to the bone in water. Jessica gagged on mud and Brian was happy making mud castles. Amy helped and Annie tried to avoid slipping.

"Why are you sliming Lauren!? We were nearly killed!" Annie yelled to Redit as she slipped face first in mud.

"Well, we didn't find out Redit's gender, we nearly died, and now we're covered in mud, but at least we didn't see that evil plushie!" He smiled. Alli, Kannika, and Redit ran through the ally way screaming.

"THE EVIL PLUSHIE RETURNED!"

"I had to speak." Brian dumped a bucket of mud on his head.

**Well, what do you guys think? I think it's alright! "It's alright?" It's alright! Now…my turn to say…UPDATE YOUR STORIES BRIAN! And you too Hikiri! XD Seeya next time!**


	9. Marshmallows Monsters? What next?

**A/N: Ok! New chapter of this yet again! "Tell them the good news buddy!" Oh right! My Rock Lee fan girl friend is now part of Naruto Utopia! KELSEY! And also our friend Yope13. SO yeah.**

_**We don't own Naruto, the refuse to sell. It wouldn't be a big loss, really…But no we don't own it.**_

* * *

Alli sat up after the meeting at the Rock lee Fan girl's club. Things were a bit calm today, which is odd seeing as how _nothing _is ever calm here on Naruto Utopia. That's when A happy purple haired girl in a punk Rock Lee outfit, in detail it looked like a black tank top, black pants with bright green leg wormers and arm socks, with bandages under the arm sock. there are also chains on the pants. (I copy-pasted from the message you sent.)

"Hey Alli, did you forget who I am again?" She asked. Alli looked over her shoulder. The other's in the club left.

"Uh…no…" Alli said, sweating a bit because she knows this girl, she just forgets she knows her.

"Kelsey! I'm Kelsey!" She said, Alli's brain clicked.

"Oh right! The V.P.! I forgot." Alli scratched the back of her head.

"You forget every day!" Alli blushed.

"Sorry, names aren't my strong point." Alli choked.

"Anyways…you let my roommate Amy into your group." Alli nodded. Amy's been fun. "Well, I want to be part of your group too! Everyone in Naruto Utopia knows about your group! You guys are like, celebrities here!" Kelsey shouted. Alli looked at her oddly.

"Celebrities? Us?"

"Yeah! Everyone always wonders what stupid crazy thing is going to go on with you guys next! I heard you've been bashing people who want to join the group out like flies!" It was true, people have been wanting to join, but they turned them down because they weren't random enough. (Not true! Review if you want to be in it! This is for fictional people in it like that Rock Lee from the last chapter.)

"Anyways, I'm random! And everyone in your group is either President or V.P.! I'm the vice President! Let me join! Besides, Rock Lee is so the best." That was the ticket.

"Ok your in. Any Lee fan is defiantly welcome. Come on, we're all going to Amy's…well, yours too." Alli said turning.

"Ok, I just hope Yope is off doing something. He's annoying." Alli stopped.

"Yope?" She grabbed Kelsey's wrist and ran to Her place, by the time they got there, she smacked into Annie.

"Oops, sorry Annie. Is Yope Here?" Kelsey fell on her floor and Yope peered out from the couch.

"Alli?" The black haired boy looked over the couch. The tips of his hair was bright pink and green. He wore a Naruto Shippuden outfit.

"Naruto's Yope?"

"Don't look at me, I would have chosen Zabuza or something." Kelsey sat up.

"You know her!?" She shouted.

"Yeah, we went to school together before all of us was shipped." He said. Everyone else in the group piled in through the door.

"Get your foot out of my eye!" Brian yelled at Takuya.

"Well move your head then!" He yelled.

"I will as soon as Annie stops jabbing me with the pen!" Brian yelled.

"Move it Susan! I had a long day and I need to hit something!"

"Your not hitting your jabbing!"

"Do you think I care Isabella!? NO!" Alli watched in amazement. _We're the island's Celebrities? Hate to see the weirdos! _She thought. Soon, everyone finally got through the door with only minor bruises, Kelsey was excited, and Takuya and Brain were standing facing everyone.

"What did you want that required all of us to be here?" Jessica asked the boys. They held up, a bag of Marshmallows.

"Marshmallows? That's why you brought us here!?" Cyndi yelled.

"These are no ordinary Marshmallows." Brian said, then looked to Takuya.

"These are ninja Marshmallows. They're supposed to help you become stronger ninja. There are only three bags in existence. And we have one of them." Takuya then held up the bag, and ripped them open, all 50 fell to the ground.

"Congrats, they're either defective or you were ripped off." Kannika snickered. The boys poked the marshmallows. Kelsey also poked them. This was the group of weird. They had to do something. And she was right. All 50 began to shake, spin, and each grew to be a foot long. (In centimeters I think it's 31 rounded up.) Then arms and feet grew from them and they stood up. Red eyes and sharp teeth.

"TAKUYA! SUSAN! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Everyone yelled at the two boys, except Kelsey who was happy she was only in the group 10 minutes and now they may die. The marshmallow monsters attacked Yope, he struggled.

"THEY'RE GOUGING OUT MY EYES!" And all 50 ate Yope. (Happy Yope? You ask me to do this and congrats, your eaten by marshmallows.)

'Oh my god! They ate Yope!" Kelsey, Amy, Takuya, Cyndi, and Annie yelled.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Alli, Redit, Hikiri, and Jessica yelled.

"Heh, South Park." Brian joked. Annie jabbed him with a pencil.

"Now is not the time for references! Someone in the group was eaten!" Amy yelled, dropping the Akamaru plushie, in which the marshmallows ate it. "AKAMARU!" Redit and Hikiri held her back, Kelsey took the headband from her waist and tied it around her forehead.

"YOSH! TIME TO DIE YOU STUPID MARSHMALLOWS!" She shouted, the karate chopped one, it instantly exploded, getting marshmallow goo all over everything. Alli kicked one and it exploded.

"That's what they're for! They train you in taijutsu! Come on! Let's bash marshmallows!" Alli yelled. A smile crawled across everyone's face. By the time the senseless violence towards Marshmallows, everyone was covered in Marshmallow goo.

"Come on! Out the door! We have 100 more to bash in! If their were three bags, let's go!" All piled out the door, Some got stuck to each other, like Redit and Hikiri, and Amy and Jessica, and Alli and Takuya, Marshmallow goo is stronger then glue.

-100 marshmallow monsters later-

The kids were stuck to a rock at the beach. They themselves could have passed as large marshmallow monsters.

"How did this happen?" Hikiri asked.

"Easy, the last three ran up the rock, we beat them, slipped on sea water and the goo on our clothes stuck us to the rocks." Annie said, hanging upside down. Kelsey was smiling.

"Man! You guys are the coolest! Now we may die from drowning when the tide comes in!" She cheered. They all looked to the ocean, it was a bit out, but the tide was supposed to come in soon.

"SHIT!" Alli yelled. Kannika began to struggle, only to get herself even more stuck to the rock.

"What's that?" Redit said pointing at the sand as it began to raise up. Jessica smiled.

"IT'S GAARA! I KNEW HE WAS REAL! HE'S HERE TO SAVE ME!"

"What about the rest of us?!"

"I'll tell him to help you too." The sand fell from the foot tall thing to reveal, THE OROCHIMARU PLUSHIE!

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Kannika yelled, struggling and made them all be stuck together in a large marshmallow ball that fell from the rock and next to the plushie. It looked sweeter for some reason. It pulled a napkin out from it's pocket with a big pink heart and began to clean the goo off the kids.

"Why is it helping us!?" Brian screamed.

"I don't know!" Amy yelled. It finished getting them unstuck and cleaned. Then bowed, turned, and skipped off. Only to be picked up by a Sasuke fan and thrown into the ocean.

"YOU CREEPY THING! DON'T TOUCH SASUKE!" Then they ran off again. The kids just stared.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS STUPID ISLAND!?" Kannika yelled. All but Redit nodded. Redit was staring at the sky.

"Guys, in the history of being here, has it ever rained?" They shook their heads.

"No, I've seen guys coming through and taking hoses to the plants, but never any rain. Why?" Alli asked. Redit pointed up. They turned they're head to the sky, only to see rain, stopping high above the city. Just stopping.

**Oh! Tension! "Did you spell that last word right?" Well my spell check didn't go off. So I'll say yes! Thanks Kelsey! Yope, you asked for this. "She means that literally." Review if you want! **


End file.
